project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Sébastien Colbics
Sweetest Bitch Personality Milo is a sweet guy with a very cute charm about him, he tends to be fairly witty and sarcastic but at the same time he can be cool and laid back. He often might come off as snobbish or a tease and tends to have a very big ego to maintain, he even prides himself at being a good liar. Milo usually always has an opinion about something and usually always is the opposite of what everyone else agrees on, mostly because he hates when he is wrong. Milo is also known to be very feminine and isn't embarassed of it ether. Milo is also best known for being a total 'bitch' and he proves this with his overall attitude towards things and his ability to always have a comback for everything. Appearance Milo has shoulder length blonde with a dark undercoat hair which is scene cut (Male version). He has dark green eyes that stand out on his pale feminine face but still visibly boyish, very cute. He has a number of piercings: left eyebrow, snakebites, nose, bridge and gauges. He always wears a dark shade of rusty red eye shadow around his eyes. He is shorter than most guys and a lot skinner his lips are full yet still his facial structure retains a boyish look. Bio Milo was the beloved son of Lilly and Gary Colbics, he had a close relationship with his father in his younger years, but as he grew older he grew closer to his mother and further from his dad. It was around 12 that Milo knew he was different then other guys his age, in the locker rooms he found himself feeling uncomfortable around the other guys. It didn't take too long for him to figure out what was wrong. When he first found out that he was gay he told him mother right away, at first she was sad like any mother would be, but she eventually accepted it. At school though things were becoming more difficult, as Milo's appearance changed his friends did as well. He soon became the target for bullying among the other guys but Milo didn't care. At 15 Milo began to dive deeper into his sexuality, turning to dating to hopefully get an idea of his type. He met a guy named Albert and they dated for about a year before Milo grew bored of him and they broke up. Around this time Milo and his father had begun to draw apart because of the continuous changes to his appearance. His father could tell something was wrong with him and he was afraid of confronting his son, so he kept his distance. As hurt as Milo was he knew he couldn't tell his father, he couldn't face that rejection. Milo was at home when the outbreak took place, straightening his hair. His father was gone for work and his mother weeding the yard. Milo had stepped outside to ask his mother a question, only to find that the street was quieter then usually. He investigated further and there was no sign of his mother. Milo went to the neighbors, knocked on the door only to have the door open upon his knock. Milo peeked his head in, hearing a strange deranged moaning from the kitchen. Sneaking his way into the house he found the kitchen and what he saw was more than he could explain. The younger daughter of his neighbors was tied to a chair and was foaming at the mouth, obviously a zombie. Milo quickly took off from the house and when he got outside he caught sight of a horde of zombie's coming his way. He had always heard of the zombie apocalypse and watched movies about them, but never had he thought it would happen for real. He knew he needed a weapon, without wait he headed back to his house, gathering a few things in a backpack, before heading to his father's collection room. His father kept a large collection of Katana's, picking the best one he took it and quickly made his way outside. By now the horde had disappeared. With no idea where his parents were he set off in hopes of finding survivors Inventory *Piercing and plugs. *Two pairs of skinny jeans *Three low collar t-shirts *1 black sweatshirt *Katana he took from his father's collection during the breakout. *Eye shadow and eyeliner. *Black Leather Backpack Skills *Fishing: He picked up this skill when he was younger, though he would never use it unless he absolutely had too. *Charm: He is very good looking for both girls and guys and he tends to have a sweet charm that is defined by only him. *Sword: He did some training with his father with wooden swords when he was younger, though he is a bit rusty at it. He knows enough to be able to use the Katana. *Deceptive: Milo is an expert liar something he takes pride in. Relationships Marcella Green- Tyler Whitmoore- Noah Davids- Randall Dixon- Ebrel Buallt- Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male